The invention relates to a method of folding an airbag, especially for a driver airbag module, comprising a front airbag layer which is connected at least in portions to a rear airbag layer. Apart from that, the invention relates to a folded airbag and an airbag module as well as a vehicle safety system comprising said airbag.
Occupant restraint systems for automotive vehicles usually include airbag modules comprising an airbag which in the case of impact is inflated so as to reduce the probability of body parts of a vehicle occupant colliding with a vehicle component. Some of these airbag modules are provided for being fixed in the steering wheel of an automotive vehicle as a driver airbag module. Accordingly, the airbag is arranged in a casing of the airbag module in a folded state, wherein it is especially important that the folded airbag, i.e. the airbag package, occupies a minimum volume. It is further important that in the case of release the airbag can deploy in a spilt second. Hence the development of new folding techniques of airbags alms at folding the airbag to an as small size as possible so as to minimize the storage space required while ensuring unhindered deployment of the airbag.